


get me out of here

by daisylandyaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream SMP Ensemble Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylandyaa/pseuds/daisylandyaa
Summary: i don't want to be here.
Kudos: 2





	get me out of here

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't canon and all /rp !! also no shipping cause ew

i don't think anyone will read this, so ill try to be as truthful but incase someone does, i won't be writing everything im feeling. people always said writing helps, well now im desperate so let's hope they sure do. 

im still trapped in here with dream. im hiding my emotions because he has the power to kill me and bring me back. one new thing i discovered is that time works differently here than the afterlife. i even lost count of the days. i hope it hasn't been long since i was gone.

i wonder if they cared about my death, if tubbo or phil cares. i wonder if sam nook is still there. i really hope ranboo cared, he cared about me in exile surely he does about my death.

how do i tell them that i came back? and how dream is more powerful than before? he has the power to revive people from the dead. sure they know about the book, but they're skeptical. so was i. 

when am i even getting out? was the tnt techno's doing? is dream getting out? 

im waiting for sam to finally give me the clear to leave. 

i don't want to be here and i don't want him out. 

( ??? 2021)  
-tommy


End file.
